Returning the Favor
by Tonks32
Summary: After Kahlan returned his mother's amulet in the story 'Gifts', Alistair is determined to return the favor and return something to her.


Another snippet about my Rouge Kahlan Cousland. All my snippets can be read spearate, but reading the story Gifts might help make sense of this story. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

When they didn't return by night fall, Kahlan began to worry. Even though she was instructed by the wrath of Wynne not to leave the tent, she moved from the warmth and stepping into the cold night.

Finn lifted his head once he sensed her and barked. Damn dog just betrayed her to the mage.

Kahlan scowled, "Traitor."

"No he is only concerned in your wellbeing." Wynne corrected appearing from the other side of the camp. Damn woman had a sixth sense. "Why are you out of bed?"

She started at the fire for a moment trying to think of some witty remark, but came up empty. It seemed Alistair was the only one able to do such on command. "Any word?"

The bard stopped strumming her lute when she heard the slight hitch in the warden's voice. As each day passed Kahlan was showing just a little bit more vulnerability showing them the real person behind the mask. For months now Kahlan made sure she never showed any weak emotions. Always appearing strong and ready to lead. Leliana cocked her head, "Sten came back an hour ago and is walking the perimeter of the camp. Zevran and the dwarf are still with him."

How much time did the damn man need to think? Kahlan struggled to stop the panic. "I'm going to find him."

"No!" Wynne kept the rouge in place afraid she was going to break open her injuries. Again. The mage was going to make sure that she rested even if it means dragging her by the ear back into her tent. Plus Wynne had promised Alistair that she would keep her occupied until he returned. "Get back in there before I have Sten carry you."

Kahlan lifted her gaze in a challenge. There was no way the old woman would do such a thing. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. You were nearly ripped apart by a darkspwan, Kahlan. That is just one more injury to add to your already broken body. You're been favoring your right side since before we reached Ostagar." The old woman bit back a smile when Kahlan hunched her shoulders sheepishly. "You need to take what little time you have to rest."

"But he could be hurt." Kahlan argued knowing that wasn't true or she would have felt it thanks to the taint. "Or worse the elf could be buried in some pit filled of dead darkspwan." That was something Kahlan would actually pay to see. The damn blood assassin had proved to be useful with his combat skill and knowledge of poisons. However he always proved to be handful as well as a pain in the arse.

Wynne grinned at the thought as well, "I'm sure Zevran has enough wit and charm to get himself out of any situation.

"Just listen to her, Kahlan." Leliana insisted and continued to strum her lute once again.

Giving up, Kahlan settled back down inside the tent. Thankfully she was alone so no one would see the look of discomfort. She was never good at doing what she was told. Especially when it made her feel like a child. It was just one of the many things that added to her parents' grey hair.

Without warning then tent flap opened and Alistair feel face first inside. "Maker's breath." She reached for him and hissed, "You're freezing."

"Just a bit chilly." Alistair couldn't stop his teeth from chattering.

"Let's get you out of this." She was already undoing the buckles of his best piece. Frost began to melt away from the plate armor. "What were you doing out there? Falling into puddles?"

He managed one of his charming smile, "Something like that." His eyes nearly popped from his head when Kahlan pulled her tunic over her head. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get warm." As she spoke she was pulling his damn clothes from his body until they were down to their small cloth. "Quickest way to generate body heat. So get under the blanket now before we both freeze."

The male warden complied because it felt like his limbs were going the freeze off. The moment she slid down beside him he realized that instantly it was a mistake. In a blink of an eye his body was on fire and hard. "Kahlan-."

"Hush." She snuggled in deeper running her hands over his arms to create more heat. Slowly the skin was beginning to thaw out. "We're going to be married soon. Plus I think we've been in less innocent situations."

"You keep touching me like that and this won't be so innocent anymore." He warned.

Laughing, Kahlan stilled her hands. "What were you doing anyways? And don't tell me thinking because you wouldn't have taken Zevran."

"Was trying to find something." He inched towards his belt and loosed a small bag hooked to it. It had taken all day to find it, but it was worth it. Even fighting the pockets of darkspwan in his travel. A small price to pay in his mind.

"Did you find it?"

"In fact I did!" Opening her palm, he laid a golden necklace holding two tarnished rings in the center. Nearly dying was well it when Kahlan looked up at him wide eyes. "You were able to return the only piece of my mother I had. It was only fair to return the favor."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I was so sure that I would never see them again." She closed her fist over the last things that remained of her parents. Kahlan didn't bother hiding her tears when he wrapped her arms around him. "Alistair I can't- I don't." She pressed her face into his throat and held on for dear life. "I love you."

Smiling, he rested his cheek atop her head, "I love you too."


End file.
